The Last Day
by ChildOfDarknessandLight
Summary: Two friends ending up seeing everything they have ever known be destroyed right in front of them.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Alice! Wake up, you're going to be late for school!" Mary, my older sister, yelled. She's in charge of having to wake me up for school. I feel really sorry for her half the time but then again she gets to wake up earlier than me. I looked over to the door and there she still stood, her face red like a tomato. "I'm up! I'm up! Man, why do you always have to be so loud in the morning?" I whined, annoyed that she woke me up from a fabulous dream.

I guess I should introduce myself huh? My name is Alice Knight and I am a junior in high school. I'm 17 years old! My sister, Mary is turning 19 in a week. She thinks she is better than me because I happen to be in high school still. But despite her arrogance she really is a kind sister. Back in middle school I was ruthlessly bullied by a group of girls who hated me for no reason. My sister would always run to my aid no matter what.

"Alice hurry up already! You only have 10 minutes before you are late! Get up!" I heard my sister yell again. I hurriedly get up and run into the bathroom, brushing my teeth while brushing my hair with the other hand. 'I'm going to be late! Ugh why didn't she wake me up sooner!?' I think as I put on my school uniform and grab my bag. Mary is standing next to the door holding a piece of toast with butter on it and I rush to grab it after putting on my shoes and with a quick "See you later!" I am off to my school.

I finally see the huge blue building of the school and I start running faster after noticing the clock telling me that I only have 5 minutes to get to class. Just as I arrive into class the bell rings and thankfully my seat is the closest one to the door. "You were almost late again weren't you, Alice?" My friend, Sarah says during lunch. "Yeah...Mary purposely wakes me up late I swear." I mutter with my hand on my chin. I never eat during lunch, you see my family can't afford to get me any of the food here. Me and Mary had to either pack one or not eat at all. Not fair!

My stomach picks the worst time to grumble and I blush looking embarrassed. "Here Alice, we can share." says Sarah while holding up her lunch. I've never been more blessed than becoming friends with her. Her name is Sarah Archer. She's the same age as me and we've been friends since middle school.

"I don't want to take away your chance to eat Sarah. I'll be fine when I get home. Honest!" I say trying my best to stop her from offering me any. As much as I would love to eat she still needs to eat too. "Jeez you're always so stubborn. Come on please? Just eat some of my rice okay?" she insists. Ugh I can't resist her when she insists like that. "Fine! I'll eat SOME of your rice." I need to build up my defense against her. Sarah has this way of making you listen to what she wants. Quite cunning for a sweet girl.

Soon the bell rings to dismiss us, I for one am glad. I cannot stand school. Sarah on the other hand loves it. Nothing makes her happier than discussing her favorite lessons. Seeing her smile is a joy I always love witnessing. Now for my favorite part of the day, going home and doing absolutely nothing but playing video games.

"I'm home" I say as I step inside the house and take off my shoes. "Welcome home honey" I hear my mom say as I pass the kitchen. Yum! She's making my favorite food ever today. Opening the door to my bedroom I leap into my bed. 'I'm home sweet bed!' I think as I cuddle with my pillow. "Alice honey? Wake up, it's time for dinner." I hear a soft voice say as they gently shake me. Groaning I open my eyes to see mom standing above me. "Okay mom.." I get up off the bed and stretch before joining my family downstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7d16606787454200ffe68120c9a36890" " There has been strange stories lately." My mom says one evening. We're all sitting on the couch watching TV, a daily ritual of ours. "Yeah, it's so bizarre!" Mary said looking weirded out. Personally, I think it was just a lie to get us hooked on whatever was selling. I mentioned this to my family and was met with disapproving looks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b6dca4d2f4aa773501d7bdd434534d6b""Alice, nobody would use people's deaths to sell something." Mary scolded me. "But come on! It seems so silly!" I fought back. "That's enough girls! Alice it's late so go to bed." Mom said annoyed with the two of us. I sighed and gave everyone but Mary a goodnight and went up to bed, changing into my pink pajamas. "I still think it's silly" I say before falling asleep./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="05d025ce0219dce52b40361b9382315d"I woke up with a start, unsure of what awoke me. Looking at the time I saw that it was 5:00 AM. Way too early to wake up for me, school started around 8. Getting up I noticed that the house was quiet. Too quiet in fact which was odd. My dad always falls asleep watching the TV and it's comfortable sound always filled the big house./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d63005d8e693c2afa37903594cb481f6"Putting on my slippers I made my way downstairs, being as quiet as I can. Reaching the end of the stairs I headed to the living room, frowning when I smelt something weird. "Dad...?" I whispered hoping he just turned off the TV and went upstairs this time. Entering the living room I stopped dead in my tracks. The TV was off but the screen is what made me halt. It was covered in something red. I started shaking and took a cautious step forward as I looked around./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b9a7729667df124cf68c4560bd4a9d13"I paled and my knees wanted to give out when I took in the sight in front of me. Someone or something was kneeling over dad. I heard munching sounds and my eyes widened and I took a step back, hitting my leg on the couch. The thing turned around and I got a good look at it's face. It's skin was pale almost gray and it had blood all over it's mouth, it's hands too but the eyes are what scared me the most. The eyes looked devoid of life./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="48afb86146beb559aab2653056708880"I ran as fast as I can upstairs, I had a bat in my room and now I have been never more glad that dad brought me it. Dad...oh god that thing killed him! I had to do something before it killed mom and Mary. The thing was following me, that was what I was certain of as I could hear it's steps as it ran after me. I quickly slammed the door behind me, locking it and putting a chair under the knob. I had to find the bat first before I could kill that thing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3997f8e916f6ba638f63ffce2618a85c"It had to be in my closet. Just had to be, I opened my closet doors and started digging around while making sure I hurry up. The thing outside my door was restless, it's hands hitting hard on the door. Finally I grabbed hold of the cold metal handle of my orange bat. I never killed anyone though but I think that whatever outside my door is something from those apocalypse stories I read. I moved the chair from under the knob, kept myself close to the door and opened it so that I was behind the door and ready for the creature./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="65ba62e51f07d5e13f49008c1f0991d3"It ran into my room, unaware of me but searching. Taking it's distraction I hit it hard on it's head. It fell down only to come back up so I kept smashing it's head in. After what felt like hours but was only 10 minutes the creature was lying and not moving on the ground with blood pooling from it's head. I was panting from the force I used and holding onto the handle of my bat tightly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4cba89d36b70f5c0ad17abc246edbd6f"I wanted to be in my dad's arms right now after he protected me from this thing. Not me killing it after it killed him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="988ed87ca9480a177310daa8bd447410"I walked out of my room, deciding on checking mom and sis's rooms first before collecting my stuff. I opened Mary's room door first while hoping she was in there. The room was quiet and her bed was empty. I walked inside and searched around noticing that some of her stuff were gone like her clothes and bag. Quickly walking out I headed to my parent's room and opened the door. Just like Mary's it was also missing stuff and mom wasn't inside. "Where did they go?" I pondered aloud as I headed back to my room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="50640d965dec73305ef333e2826b5f5e""D-Did they leave me behind...? " I murmured as I packed some clothes like my sweater, t-shirt, jeans, boots and socks. I then walked out and headed to the bathroom to see if the first-aid kit was in there. Opening the cabinet door I let out a sigh of relief when I saw the white first aid kit sitting on the bottom shelf. I opened it to check and make sure the supplies were still inside it and was thankful to see that nothing was taken out. After putting the kit inside my bag I went downstairs and into the kitchen./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="de93f675b794158bee382668b2f035dc"I opened the fridge and sighed sadly when I saw last night's leftovers. I wasn't sure what to food to get but I put 4 bottles of water inside my bag. 'Maybe I should get some of the canned foods we have? I saw people do that in those movies I'd watch.' Opening a cabinet door after door I took whatever was left of our canned food. Then I wiped the blood off my bat with a kitchen towel. "I guess this is it huh. I'm going to end up leaving my own house. Maybe Sarah will let me stay with her." I said to myself, already wanting to cry over leaving home. I grabbed the keys as a habit of mine and walked out into the October air. /p 


End file.
